Sleeping Beauty
by LetitiaRichards
Summary: The Team have a close encounter of the Alien kind, with surprising results.
1. Default Chapter

**Sleeping Beauty**

By LetitiaRichards.

Rating:

Category: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Pairings: Jack/Sam.

Warnings: Fluff.

Season: 5

Summary: The team have a close encounter of the alien kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. No copyright infringements are intended. Just borrowing the characters for a while. I promise to put them back as they were.

Author's notes: Just a little something that popped into my head one day and wouldn't go away.

SLEEPING BEAUTY.

by LetitiaRichards

Chapter 1

The event horizon of the Stargate shut off with a loud snap, plunging the deserted countryside into an eerie silence.

Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of the SGC's elite first contact team lowered his weapon and relaxed his shoulders; there was no danger to be seen here.

"See anything kids?" he asked the members of his team.

His second in command swung round to look at him with a wide grin.

"Nothing so far Sir."

"Daniel?" Jack asked, waiting impatiently for the team linguist, archaeologist, anthropologist to respond. "Damnit. Daniel!" he yelled a little louder snapping the man out of his reverie.

"Huh? Jack?"

"Never mind. Did you check out the DHD?"

"Ah...yeah."

"And it'll work?"

"Yeeeaah!" Daniel drawled, stretching the word slightly in confusion. What was Jack driving at?

"So send the M.A.L.P. back!" Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. There were times when he wondered why he bothered. After all this time you'd think the man knew the routine.

"Oh! Yeah!"

Daniel busied himself dialling the SGC and sending the expensive robotic equipment home.

As soon as the wormhole shut down again, there was a distinct chill in the air, and a huge shadow passed over the four members of the team causing them to look up quickly.

Jack's first though was that they had been spotted by a Goa'uld Mother ship or an Al'kesh but there was nothing to be seen against the blue cloudless sky.

"Okay!" he said warily. "Was that just me or can everyone feel the change here?"

"Change Sir?"

"Yeah Carter. Sorta creepy change. Shadows an'...whatever."

"I can't see anything blocking the sun Sir, but there is a definite shadow over the land," Major Carter stated, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked across at her CO and saw him reach round the back of his neck to rub away the shivers down his own spine. They were obviously both feeling the weird atmosphere. They exchanged looks for a few seconds that passed secret concern for each other as they ventured into the unknown.

Jack looked away before the look could turn into something more. A need that couldn't be fulfilled; an itch that couldn't be scratched; at least not while they both worked on SG-1. Thoughts of retirement loomed large but he squashed that idea before it took hold. Who would watch her six if he wasn't there to take care of her? Not that he would voice it quite like that. Sam was her own woman, and didn't take kindly to 'men' trying to coddle her because of her sex. She'd already shot that idea down in flames the first time they'd met in the briefing room back when.

Instead he turned his attention to Daniel who seemed oblivious to everything around him as usual.

"Shadow?" Daniel asked looking around. "I don't see how you can say that Jack? The sky's as clear as..."

"Daniel!" Jack interrupted. "Just...don't! Are you ready to move out?"

"Ah, yeah, sure."

"Good. All set Teal'c?" On receiving a nod from the strait-laced Jaffa, Jack ordered him to take point, sticking Daniel in the middle with him and Carter bringing up the rear.

Jack and Sam hardly spoke on the long walk towards the ruins that Daniel was so interested in. Each of them made a special effort to concentrate on the area around them as they looked out for any sign of trouble.

Finally they climbed the hill where Teal'c called a halt as soon as he saw what was in the valley below. In the middle of an open landscape lay their destination. A ruined city or town or whatever it was, with one exception.

Daniel came up to stand beside the muscular warrior and Jack and Sam joined them looking down through the trees.

"Oh wow!" Daniel sighed happily. "Jack...this is great!"

Below them lay a fairy tale castle with turrets a plenty and complete with a drawbridge over the moat; all set in beautiful grounds, surrounded by green fields as far as the eye could see but covered with ruined buildings.

"Snow White?" Jack asked.

"Sleeping Beauty!" Carter countered knowledgably.

"You sure?" Jack asked, resisting the urge to ask how she knew.

"It's straight out of Disney Sir," she stated, amused at the stunned look on his face.

"Just so long as we don't run into the seven dwarfs, then I guess we should go knock on the door."

"Actually Sir, if they were around it would be the wicked Queen you'd have to worry about mostly. And besides that's Snow White's story and not..."

"Ack!" Jack snapped, giving her a glare that said 'if you value your position on my team, you'll just give the fairy tale thing a rest.'

"Ooops!" she murmured with a soft mutter. Sam took the hint and shut up.

"Are not fairy tales mere stories told for children's education O'Neill?" Teal'c asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah sure they are T. Though no-one believes they're actually real."

"Ah...there is some grain of truth in them Jack!" Daniel piped up hesitantly, waiting for the inevitable explosion of denial from his friend.

"What?" came the expected response.

"They're told to teach children morals mainly. Put in it's simplest form of teaching right from wrong."

"Daniel I hope that doesn't mean that we'll be running into the wicked witch of the west?"

"Wrong story Jack. The moral is there too. That film was a fairy story for adults."

Jack frowned at his friend, hoping that he wasn't implying anything about him watching a fairy story; he liked the 'Wizard of Oz'.

As if Daniel had heard his thoughts he added,

"You actually enjoy that story Jack!"

"Uh huh! So! And who enjoys watching Star Wars?"

Daniel and Teal'c both looked at him in curiosity.

"Now see, that's a modern fairy story which I just happen to know that at least two of my team can't get enough of."

"Touché Jack!" Daniel conceded. Teal'c stuffed his pride away by pulling their thoughts back to the present.

"There does not appear to be anyone around O'Neill," Teal'c said ignoring the growing tension between his team-mates.

Jack took his binoculars from his pack and scanned the area.

Teal'c was right. With a castle that size it should be teeming with life, but it wasn't, and once more the hairs on the back of his neck were standing to attention. Everything outside the castle walls was in ruins, yet the castle remained in good condition. He rubbed away the feeling that something wasn't right and ordered them cautiously forward.

There was only one way to find out what was going on and it wasn't by standing there gawping.

As one, they moved downwards towards the open fields; Carter was playing with one of her doo-hickeys.

"Sir...I'm getting some strange readings coming from the castle. According to this Colonel...it's made from pure Naquadah!

"What?" all three men of the team gasped.

TBC

Please, pleaseR & R... I need encouragement here!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you keep with me for this.

Miran, hope this story lives up to your expectations.

SJDM12, It's going somewhere, so keep reading.

Jennyvre Moss, Yep pure Naquadah though not refined as such.

Stargate fan, Glad you liked it.

**SLEEPING BEAUTY **

by LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

"Sir...I'm getting some strange readings coming from the castle. According to this Colonel...it's made from pure Naquadah!

"What?" all three men of the team gasped.

Chapter 2

"Sir, these readings are off the scale," Sam said, unable to hide her excitement.

"And? So?" Jack asked wondering what she was driving at with all her enthusiasm. "What exactly does that mean Carter?"

"Sir, this means that if this place is truly deserted and there's no sign of the Goa'uld, then we can safely set up a mine here. This whole place is loaded with Naquadah."

"It just takes one match Carter and then we'll have nothing."

"I know Sir, but the possibilities are..."

"Ack! Save it Carter. Let's see what we got first. Don't go jumping the gun. I think you've been hanging round Daniel too long. I know for a fact that some of his unfathomable zeal is beginning to rub off on you, but caution Carter, that's the keyword here."

"Yes Sir," she replied dryly, her spirit suitably chastened but not dampened.

They walked closer to the castle. And the closer they got to their goal, the more Jack's hair prickled on his nape.

Standing on the wooden drawbridge, the gatehouse to the castle towered above them. The portcullis was raised and the huge doors were standing wide, seeming to welcome them in. They didn't spot anyone as they entered but a loud crackling noise made them swing round to face whatever was suddenly behind them...just in time to see a force-field spring up, cutting them off from the exit and the Stargate.

"Crap!" Jack cried, seeing their escape route cut off. "I sooo hate it when that happens!"

"Automated?" Daniel asked, because they still couldn't see anyone around to work such a device.

"Most likely Daniel if this place is as empty as it looks," Sam confirmed.

"Well, let's take a closer look; see if we can't find out where the power is coming from and drop it again. Carter, you're with me. Daniel, Teal'c you take the left. Keep the radios open kids."

"Indeed," Teal'c rumbled, setting off cautiously with Daniel in tow, although the archaeologists eyes were everywhere except on the way ahead.

Jack shook his head muttering about geeky scientists before he realised what he'd said, and gave Carter a rather sheepish look, but didn't rescind his statement. He set off once again knowing that his 2IC would be right behind him watching his six.

They searched the buildings but came up with nothing. The place was deserted, though it was in good condition and looked as if the inhabitants had just packed up home and moved on for some, as yet obscure, reason.

Teal'c and Daniel explored the kitchens; usually the busiest of rooms in a huge place like this, but they were eerily silent. The two team-mates moved on into the main castle building. As they passed through the curtained archway, another force-field slammed down behind them, keeping them from retreating back the way they had come.

"Curiouser, and curiouser," Daniel muttered the quote from 'Alice in Wonderland' as they walked from one room to another.

Teal'c, impassive as ever, merely raised an eyebrow and continued on.

"It's from 'Alice in Wonderland' Teal'c!"

"Indeed. I have read this book Daniel Jackson. Major Carter lent it to me. She said that it would help me understand."

"Understand what?"

"I am uncertain."

"Why am I not surprised!" he sighed with a wry smile. He turned from his friend to press the button on his radio.

"Jack?" Daniel called.

"Here Daniel." The response from Jack was intermingled with crackles.

"We appear to be...um...well, it's like we're being herded to somewhere. There's force-fields coming down behind us preventing us from go back."

Daniel's information was breaking up but Jack got the gist of the conversation.

"Yeah. Here too. Maybe we'll meet up in the middle."

"Then what?"

"I don't know Daniel," Jack drawled as if talking to a little child. "...and I won't 'til we get there Daniel!"

"Oh! Right."

Jack released the button before Daniel could invoke an irritated response from him and sighed in frustration. How was he supposed to knew where or what they were being pushed towards? He just hoped that it wouldn't prove to be a one-way trip.

"It's the Naquadah sir. It's interfering with the radio waves."

Jack acknowledged this with an irritated look that said, 'I already gathered that fact!'

"Anything yet Carter?" he asked breaking the stalemate between them.

"No Sir, though this signal is getting stronger. We seem to be heading towards that main tower," she said, pointing to a large circular turret that seemed to go upwards for ever.

Jack stood back and looked up, arching his back, but he still couldn't see the top.

"I hope there an elevator!" he sighed dryly.

Sam snorted. She couldn't help it.

"I don't think so Sir."

She poked her head into the arched doorway and turned back to him.

"Just a spiral staircase Colonel."

"Oiy!" he muttered. "Lead the way Carter. I'll be right behind you; that is if my knees are up to the task."

Sam started up the steps and as soon as Jack took the first step onto the stone stairs, a force-field slammed down behind him, leaving them with only one option; to go up.

"Guess that answers that!" he muttered with a resigned sigh.

Up and up they climbed. Round and round they went. Jack stopped for a rest to catch his breath, wondering how many floors they had scaled. He was damn sure by now that even the SGC didn't have this many steps. He climbed a few more steps and peered out one of the narrow slits in the wall that served as a window as well as the only light source to be seen. Jack was glad it wasn't getting dark yet because he hadn't seen any sconces on the walls to hold any lights.

"Are you okay Sir?"

"Sure," Jack wheezed. "Just...give me a minute, okay? I'm not as young as I used to be!"

Sam snorted with amusement making Jack look up at her sharply.

"Somethin' funny Carter?"

"You're not that old really Colonel!" she grinned, "You're as young as you feel sir!"

Jack loved to see her smile and couldn't help the grin that quirked his own lips.

"Yeah, well right now I feel old! Ancient even." But in his head he added, 'and the person I'd love to be 'feeling' right now is a lot younger.' And once again his normally hidden feelings surfaced, causing his heart to ache in frustration. 'Damn the USAF regulations!' he huffed.

He shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts, feelings and images that that idea had brought to mind. Thoughts that he shouldn't have considering their positions as Colonel and 2IC.

He shooed her upwards and tried to take his mind off the swaying backside that preceded him up the steps not too far in front of his line of sight. Head down he concentrated really hard on the dizzying steps.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**SLEEPING BEAUTY.**

by LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

He shooed her upwards and tried to take his mind off the swaying backside that preceded him up the steps not too far in front of his line of sight. Head down he concentrated really hard on the dizzying steps.

Chapter 3

"Jack!" Daniel's voice sounded tinny and far away over the crackly radio.

"Daniel!" Jack responded.

"Jack. Where are you?"

"We're in the tower, right in the centre of the castle."

"No you're not!" came the cryptic response with a note of bewilderment.

"Yes we are!" Jack sighed.

"No, you're not!"

"Are too!"

"You can't be!"

"Why?"

"Because Teal'c and I are right at the top and we didn't see you or pass you on the way up here."

"What? How the hell did you get up there first?"

"We walked Jack!"

"Huh?" Logic fled as he digested Daniel's statement. "Are we talking about the same tower here?"

"There is only one Jack!" Daniel grumbled. Sometimes Jack treated him like he was a kid. As if he could have missed the most important part of the whole castle.

"Yeah I know. And we're only about half way up it." Jack peered out of one of the window slits again, confirming that they were indeed high up from the ground but the steps seemed to continue for a long way yet, and the way behind them was still blocked by an invisible energy barrier. It had seemed to follow them up the steps. Jack knew it had because every now and then he would flick it with his fingers. It was almost like it was pushing them on further. "There's an force field preventing us from coming back down Daniel. I think it wants us to move onwards."

"Oh! We didn't find one of those in here, only at the door. We can't leave this building."

"Have you looked around for any clues as to how to get us out of here? Any writing on the wall, type of stuff?"

"Not yet, but I guess that means I should start looking now."

"That's be nice for a start. You go ahead and do that Danny-boy, 'cause we're not getting' outta here until you figure out what's goin' on."

"Okay, we're on it Jack."

"Yeah, well keep me posted." Jack released the button and started climbing after the Major once more.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the stairs stop at the entrance to a single room. She looked back but couldn't see her CO yet. She knew he was still climbing up behind her as the stifling air was filled with his very verbal and acerbic complaints about how his poor knees were about to give up and how they'd never be the same again. Sam smiled as she listened to him ranting to himself about being the right time to retire, and not having much of a choice after this mission was over.

She finally reached the doorway and looked about the room.

There was a bed and nothing else.

That's it? She questioned silently. All those steps to get up here and all there was, was a lousy bed?

In disbelief she entered the room, and as she did so a panel on the far side of the room lit up and slid open to reveal some technological computer or whatever it was. She needed to take a closer look.

As soon as she drew nearer a myriad of little lights started to twinkle and she could hear the low buzz of machinery in action. She was about to reach out and touch the control panel when Jack's voice halted her in her tracks, but not before she touched the console.

"CARTER! Noooo!" Jack yelled simultaneously dropping his pack to the floor when her fingers barely grazed the panel as she leapt back from it. She just had time to turn and look at him when she felt a flood of energy zip through her, filling her every thought with pain.

Using all his strength and energy, Jack sped across the room. Too late to stop her from being zapped, he was hoping to catch her before her unconscious form at least hit the floor.

What he hadn't bargain for was the force field that had sprung up at the same time and he crashed into it with all his might. It sent his body flying backwards towards the wall, where he forcefully collided with the solid structure. The contact was agonising, knocking the breath from his lungs and he slid down the stonework oblivious to all around. His last conscious thought was for Sam, and how he regretted he wasn't able to get to her.

"Jack?"

Daniel tried the radio again, but still couldn't raise his team-mates.

"Jack! Sam! Come in!"

He sighed and gave up, turning to his friend.

"It's no good Teal'c. I can't get hold of them, this static is just too much."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to try and interpret the writings Daniel Jackson."

"Right. God, I hope they're okay," Daniel said yawning. Suddenly he was tired. Too tired to stay awake. He stretched his eyes as wide as they could go and blinked a few times but his eyelids were so heavy he couldn't keep them open. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his fingers over his eyes, pushing up his glasses to reach them. Blearily, he registered Teal'c sliding down the wall as he too succumbed to the overwhelming pull of sleep. He dropped to the floor, closing his heavy eyes and dreamed of dragons, princesses and honkin' great thorns.

"Master, it is done!"

"Good. Did they suspect anything?"

"No my Master. Major Carter didn't have time to take a good look at the console and Dr. Jackson fell asleep before he could read the inscriptions."

"That is good news indeed! Well done Yarin."

The servant smiled at the unusual praise and bowed low before his master who dismissed him with a cursory wave. He backed out of the room and hurried away to his other duties.

The Master sat on his throne and gloated as he watched the monitors lined up against the wall. Each one had a been connected to a camera and was recording the four team-members as they lay asleep or unconscious.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the comments guys; Keep 'em coming!

Specially for you Jennyvre – hope you're still hanging in there.

**SLEEPING BEAUTY.**

by LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

The Master sat on his throne and watched the monitors lined up against the wall. Each one had a been connected to a camera and was recording the four team-members as they lay asleep or unconscious.

Chapter 4

Jack groaned as he roused from his unconscious state. It took a few moments to overcome the nausea in order to move, and when he did he almost regretted it. It hurt. His back, he acknowledged inwardly, must be a mass of bruises. His head hurt too. 'Boy, I must have hit that wall hard,' he grimaced. When he felt able, he rolled onto his knees, cursing at the tenderness throughout his body and gingerly climbed to his feet.

He leaned against the wall until the world stopped spinning, trying to take deep breaths, squeezing his eyes shut tight against the headache. After a few moments he opened them again as the room settled down to a slight blurry image. Blinking away the fog in his brain, the fuzzy images cleared and his mouth fell open in shocked awe when he took in the sight of Major Carter's inert form.

Somehow, she had changed. She now wore a long flowing gown of the prettiest blue he'd ever seen and knew it would match her eyes if they were open, and she was now lying elegantly supine on the bed, just as if she were asleep. He blinked again. He had never seen her look so lovely before. Yes, she was a beautiful woman, even dressed in BDUs and brandishing a P-90 she had an air of grace about her. Here, she looked just perfect.

He'd loved her for a long time from a distance; he couldn't allow himself to get any closer, not with the regulations standing between them. But to see her like this made his heart flutter and he felt totally overwhelmed by her beauty. He staggered a few steps intending to go to her, his back screaming in pain at him with every footstep. He tentatively approached the bed, wondering if the force field was still there preventing him from reaching her.

With his hand out in front seeking any unwelcome contact, his steps drew him closer to the lovely vision lying on the bed. He met no resistance on the way and now stood looking down on his 2IC in complete wonder.

"Carter!" he called softly, but there was no response, so he cleared his throat and tried again only louder this time.

He began to question what was happening to them. Why was she here like this? Who had changed her clothes? Who had lain her on the bed? Why had they prevented him from reaching her before? There were so many questions and far too few answers.

He pressed the button on his radio.

"Daniel?"

The radio hissed at him but no reply came back.

"Daniel!"

There was nothing but static again. He was growing more concerned now.

"Damnit Daniel! Answer me will ya!" he demanded practically shouting at his friend, but still there was no response. "Teal'c!"

Nothing.

He cursed as a feeling of helplessness came over him. He was hurting, Sam was unconscious and Daniel and Teal'c weren't answering their radios; all of which made him a very unhappy camper.

"Carter!" he tried again to wake her. He eased his stiffening body down to sit on the edge of the bed, but even this action failed to rouse her. Reaching out a hand he placed it on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Carter! Wake up!" His shaking of her became rougher, more desperate. "That's an order Carter!" he yelled. "Stand by your bed soldier!"

Still she slept on peacefully; undisturbed by his yells of concern and frustration.

He scrubbed a hand through his hair and over his face wondering what to do now. Perhaps seeing as this force field was down maybe the others were as well. He climbed painfully to his feet again, stretching the muscles in his back gently and walked back to the doorway. He tentatively poked the area in front of him and discovered that he was right. He could now leave the room. He picked up his pack from where he had dropped it on entering the room earlier and strapped it to his sore back. The weight from it alone made him wince but he couldn't afford to give in to the pain now. He had a job to do and his colleagues needed him.

Turning back one more time to look over at his subordinate he sighed with regret and then stepped out onto the stairway and began his descent. The crackle of the force field springing back into place behind him had him almost panicking. He reached out and could feel the air buzzing in front of him. He gently touched it and a myriad of bright sparks shattered under his touch, showing him he was now cut off from the Major. He cursed loudly again; he was now on his own, cut off from her, his friends and the Stargate. His only option now was to try and seek the answer to this very strange puzzle and hope that he could manage it before they all perished.

Every step down the spiral staircase was agony. Fire raced up his spine from the contact of foot to floor. He tried his best to ignore it but it was taking a great deal of effort just to keep going.

Down and down he went, round and round, until he eventually came to the bottom and he stood for a moment breathing slowly to quell his aching muscles and fight back the dizziness from so many turns on the way down. He snatched his pack from his back and delved into its interior seeking out the pain meds he carried for just such occasions. He swallowed a couple and downed them with a mouthful of water from his canteen, hoping to ease the headache and the pain in his back.

Securing his pack again he set off in search of the others.

He recalled the conversation with Daniel about it being a different tower, but he couldn't see any other towers in the middle of the castle, just the one he'd come from.

He searched high and low but couldn't find the missing members of his team anywhere. Deciding, after the umpteenth time of trying to get back to Carter and failing, that the best thing he could do was to go back to the Stargate and get some help.

He hurried off to the main gates of the castle but discovered to his detriment that the force field was still very firmly in place.

He picked himself up off the ground, feeling more tender spots on his anatomy than ever, and stood looking round for some indication as to where they could be.

Had he searched everywhere? He began to wonder. Was there anywhere that he'd missed? Questions and more questions crowded his mind but not one to prevaricate on his duty, he set off in search once more, hoping to find some answers.

The Master flicked a switch and changed the layout of the castle again, revealing new buildings and hiding some of the old ones. He was enjoying this game immensely. Seeing Jack O'Neill running round in circles was most amusing. Still, as much as he was loving to see the Tau'ri warrior at his wits end, he reluctantly left a little clue for him for when the Colonel would pass by the next time.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed at them and wondered if he had a concussion because he was so certain that the buildings in front of him had changed. He took a slow 360 degree turn and knew he was right.

Someone, somewhere was playing games with him and he wasn't amused.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**SLEEPING BEAUTY.**

by LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed at them and wondered if he had a concussion because he was so certain that the buildings in front of him had changed. He took a slow 360 degree turn and knew he was right.

Someone, somewhere was playing games with him and he wasn't amused.

Chapter 5

"Whoa!" he cried in surprise.

Jack leapt backwards a couple of feet as he finished turning. The sudden appearance of the creature in front of him had startled him. He quickly drew his weapon up ready to open fire should the creature advance on him.

By now Jack was sure he was seeing things. If he didn't know any better the 'thing' in front of him bore a striking resemblance to a dragon.

Beads of sweat popped out over his brow and he blinked rapidly, hoping that he would wake up from this weird nightmare soon. He was hoping that he would find himself in the infirmary under Doc Fraiser's concerned gaze; and that she would be telling him that he'd been running a temperature, and had been having fevered dreams that would explain everything that had happened to them.

He even pinched himself to see if it were real.

The Dragon roared and spit out a blast of hot breath towards him. It certainly felt real alright. The heat wave hit him full on.

Jack leapt further away, still pointing his P-90 at the image.

Just to prove it was real, the Dragon turned towards a wooden building just to the side of Jack and released a jet of flames towards it. The hut burst into flames and Jack had to back off from the burning heat.

Once more the dragon roared and advanced on him.

Left with no choice, he opened fire, but the creature seemed impervious to his bullets. It reared up onto its hind legs and roared loudly.

Jack was backed up as far as he could go. He found himself trapped between two buildings with nowhere to go. He knew he had no chance of winning this fight. It was a one way ticket and he was the only holder. The Dragon dropped his forelegs to the ground, making the area shudder with the impact.

Jack swallowed convulsively as the huge claw was lifted and swiped at him. He found himself in the grip of the talons and lifted high above the ground. With a yelp he was tossed against the building – for the second time in goodness knows how many hours – and the darkness descended, leaving him unconscious and unaware of his fate.

The Master roared with delight at the horror on Jack's face as he came face to face with what was essentially a mythical creature. If Jack didn't catch a clue from that about what was going on by now, he would be very disappointed in the man.

He switched the controls again and the Dragon disappeared, replaced by some other creation. He looked forward to seeing just what Jack O'Neill made of this new scenario.

Jack roused and swatted at something tickling his face. He batted it away once more, only to recoil as whatever it was that was annoying the hell out of him pierced his skin, scratching along the back of his hand.

He came to abruptly, only to come to a sudden stop. His body was hurting even more if that was at all possible. He lay dazed and sore, nausea rose up in his throat from yet another hart hit to his head. 'Hell, he thought, how many more times is this gonna happen?' He suddenly recalled the fight with the Dragon. He thought he had died, but no, he was still here. Everywhere hurt, so he had to be alive still. You just didn't hurt when you were dead, and boy, did he hurt!

He waited until his stomach settled and rose slowly until he was sitting up. Dragging his backpack from his tender shoulders, he popped some more pain killers with another sip of water. Feeling marginally better he looked around him for the first time since he woke and discovered just what it was that had woken him. A bramble?

Huge swathes of brambles covered the area around him and he knew he would have a job freeing himself from the tangle of branches.

He took hold of his knife and chopped away at the thorny limbs, wondering once again what the hell was going on.

He stopped to rest and turned to take a good look around him. He'd cleared a swathe towards the nearest building. A familiar looking building.

The tower loomed over him, and he knew it was the same one that held the sleeping form of Major Carter.

He made it to the doorway and this time there was nothing to stop him entering. He took the steps two at a time, hoping to find her as she was when they'd originally entered that room.

Half way up he had to stop and rest. His limbs were shaking, his back was aching, and his head was thumping. In his haste to reach his Major, he had ignored the way his body was hurting and now it was making it's presence known.

That's when the clue bus hit him.

He realised that he was living in a fairy story. Sleeping Beauty to be exact. He remembered reading that one to Charlie, and Carter had said that this castle reminded her of the one in the story.

As soon as he thought it, he dismissed the idea as preposterous. He couldn't be...could he? It was stupid. He didn't believe in fairy stories.

He knew there was only one way to find out, so he climbed onwards and upwards.

On reaching the room, Sam was still where he had left her. Asleep on the bed, dressed in the blue silk gown, her golden hair delicately framing her pale face.

His breath caught in his throat as he gazed longingly at her. In the story the prince had to kiss the sleeping beauty to awaken her. Could it be that simple? Would she wake if he dared to kiss her?

Jack took the few steps towards the bed, and closed his eyes. He'd wanted nothing more over the last few years than to kiss her, but what the hell would she have to say if she woke up and found their lips locked together? Would she say he was taking advantage of her and hit him? Perhaps she would respond with enthusiasm? Nah! She'd probably clock him one, then feel guilty as hell for hitting a senior officer.

He still had feelings for her, but did she still carry the torch for him? He didn't know.

He dithered. The macho, bad-ass Colonel in charge of SG-1; the man who made snap decisions in the field and came out of battles with his team still intact, dithered over whether or not to kiss the woman of his dreams.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned over the still form, kneeling one knee on the bed, and lowered his mouth to hers. Gently and tenderly he kissed the sleeping woman. His hand moving to gently caress her face as he did so.

The response was immediate.

Sam Carter groaned with pleasure, deepening the kiss, but keeping her eyes closed. Bringing up her hands to tenderly cup the face above her, she sighed in ecstasy. The lips were warm and tender that caressed hers and she savoured the feel; tucking the moment away in her memory to keep for always.

Jack deepened the kiss. He couldn't help it; it seemed so natural and so right, and she was encouraging him. His arms wove round her shoulders, bring her upright until they were chest to breast crushing against each other with abandon.

Jack reluctantly withdrew, needing to breath again.

The spell was broken and the resultant surprised yelp from Sam Carter when she opened her eyes startled him into reality, and they both leapt away from each others embrace like startled deer caught in the headlights.

"Sir?" she cried.

Jack gulped. How the hell was he going to explain this?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks a lot for the reviews, Natters and Sway13.

More chapters to come, so keep up the R & R guys…pretty please!

**SLEEPING BEAUTY.**

by LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

The spell was broken and the resultant surprised yelp from Sam Carter when she opened her eyes startled him into reality, and they both leapt away from each others embrace like startled deer caught in the headlights.

"Sir?" she cried.

Jack gulped. How the hell was he going to explain this?

Chapter 6

"Carter! Calm down!" he ordered, waving his hands at her, trying to ward off the inevitable explosion. "It's not what you think!"

'God,' he thought, 'she's never gonna believe this.'

"I can explain," he gasped through a mouth gone suddenly dry. He swallowed harshly.

Sam Carter sat on the bed, her mouth agape with surprise; her lips still tingling from his kiss; her heart still fluttering with the desire it had invoked.

"Someone out there is messin' with our heads!"

She sat silent watching; waiting for him to make what had happened into something ostensibly rational. Her hand drifted unknowingly to her mouth where she ran the tips of her fingers across the tingling lips. He had kissed her. Jack. Colonel Jack O'Neill had...kissed her. 'Oh my god!' she cried inwardly beginning to panic. She never thought he'd ever do it. It was a dream come true.

"Carter?" Jack could see she wasn't listening to him.

Her blue eyes filled with moisture and gazed up at him, longingly.

"You kissed me?" she whispered softly still trying to take it in.

Guilt, embarrassment and not a little smugness crept in and filled Jack's heart, but he dropped his head to study his boots whilst nodding.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry but I... It was something I had to do. It was the only way to wake you up!" he explained hurriedly. "It's that damn fairy-tale Carter. You touched something and fell asleep."

"What?" she said incredulously. "You think I'm gonna believe all that?"

Jack waved an irritated and impatient hand at her.

"Take a look at yourself Major! That's not exactly a government issue uniform."

For the first time Sam glanced down at what she was wearing, and jumped off the bed, unable to believe what she saw.

"How the...? What the...? Sir?" she blustered, pulling at the dress and screwing her head round to see her back. She just couldn't understand what had happened.

"While you've been playing the part of Sleeping Beauty, I've had to fight off a dragon and cut my way through hundreds of thorny brambles. I got singed and tossed against a wall by the Dragon; I got scratches all over from the damn brambles to prove it too. See?" he asked showing her his bleeding hands, then turned his face and pointed with his finger to show her the one on his left cheek.

She gaped at him speechlessly.

"I told you Carter, someone's messin' with our heads!"

"So none of this is real?"

"What do you think Carter? It's not exactly our usual run of the mill face off against the Goa'uld mission is it now?"

"How did they...? I mean, who changed my clothes...sir?" she asked still looking down at herself. She longed to have her BDUs back.

"Hey! Don't look at me. I was out for the count. I woke up to find you..." he waved a dismissive hand at her attire. "...like that." He gulped, trying to remind himself not to think about how 'hot' she looked in that wonderful blue dress; and now he looked closer, he could see it matched her eyes perfectly now that they were open. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his wayward thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking those sort of things.

"Sir?"

Jack felt her hand on his arm and almost leapt away from her but he curbed the action with difficulty.

"Let me see to those wounds sir," she sighed resignedly.

If they were really in this peculiar situation, then there was no reason he should suffer without the necessary attention to his injuries. They'd need to guard against a possible infection.

He sat transfixed by her as she worked to clean his hands up; wiping the blood from them oh so gently. She'd improved her bedside manner since Antarctica, and he was lulled by her soft touches, relishing the contact.

"So..." she sniggered, bringing his thoughts back to the here and now. "You're my prince; my knight in shining armour come to rescue me?"

Jack could see the amusement on her face as she accepted their situation.

"I guess!"

Her gentle teasing laughter at his efforts to be the man of her dreams was his undoing.

He leaned forward, dark eyes holding hers. She was breathing as heavily as he was when their lips met. His free hand slid around her neck, keeping her there and he could feel her fingersclawing at his back, pulling him closer.

"Oh god!" they both moaned as they reluctantly parted, still clinging to each other.

"Can this be real?"

"I don't know, but it sure feels real to me!" he gasped breathlessly.

"We shouldn't be doing this!"

"I know!"

"Jack...I love you!"

Jack's heart sang and he sucked in a huge breath, feeling his heart swell with love.

"I love you too Sam!" he whispered with an agonised sigh.

Their foreheads rested against each other for long moments as they fought to control their desires.

"We ought to find a way outta this!" Jack sighed.

"I know. It's just...hard."

More tense moments passed by but with little movement from either of them.

"We should go find the others," she said sadly.

"Yeah. I guess we should," he said, breaking away with an effort, his overwhelming desire was to stay right there in her arms, but he shouldn't.

He was the Colonel and it was up to him to make the break. He was ultimately responsible, not only for not overstepping the regulations but he also had missing team members. Duty came first.

He straightened up, climbing stiffly to his feet as the pain in his back made itself known again. He bit back a whimper of discomfort, not wanting to broadcast his distress. He had a job to and he was determined to get them out of this place, wherever it was.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**SLEEPING BEAUTY.**

by LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

He straightened up, climbing stiffly to his feet as the pain in his back made itself known again. He bit back a whimper of discomfort, not wanting to broadcast his distress. He had a job to and he was determined to get them out of this place, wherever it was.

Chapter 7

Jack walked over to the control panel, the one that was responsible for puttingCarter to sleep. Without turning round to face her, because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control his emotions, he called her over.

"Any chance you can get a better idea of what this thing does?"

Sam stood, casting her eyes down so that she could avoid looking at him, knowing her own emotional limitations. If she looked, she would want to touch, but she couldn't allow him or herself to be distracted from their objectives.

Whatever the machine did, it was obviously affecting their ability to think clearly whilst in proximity to each other. Their senses were heightened; attuned to one another more so than usual and it took all their willpower to resist giving into the heat stirring in their loins.

Sam hesitated.

"Uh Sir!"

Jack took the hint and moved away quickly, and Sam was able to approach the console without fear of giving in to the temptation of falling into his arms and worse.

Jack wouldn't stand too far away from her lest the machine would zap her again, but this time he heard, rather than saw her touching the keypad without a problem.

"This is fascinating sir," she began, getting into technobabble territory, her brilliant mind focussing on the array of dials and switches before her.

Jack couldn't resist the smile that creased his lips. Trust Carter to forget their somewhat embarrassing problem when faced with some alien doohickey.

"Sir. This is..." she left off when he interrupted her.

"Ack! Carter...don't!" he ordered. "Will it get us out of here?" he asked impatiently, bringing her detailed explanation to a halt before it got started.

"Yes sir. If only I could only figure out how to create a feedback loop..."

"Carter!" he yelled, fighting against his instincts to take her into his arms and ravish her. "Just...do it!" he finished with a deflated sigh.

"Yes sir!" She closed her eyes against the images flitting through her mind of having him cover her body, his hands... 'No!' she shouted inwardly. 'Concentrate! You have to concentrate!'

Sam worked hard, turning her mind to the task at hand. Once she was pressing buttons and flicking switches it wasn't so hard to lose herself in the logistics of the complicated equipment.

"I think I have it sir!" she called as she pressed the enter key.

Everything happened at once.

The walls around them flickered and faded.

Then they were falling.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh god! My head hurts!"

"Daniel Jackson, are you hurt in any way?" Teal'c's voice rumbled and echoed round the empty chamber.

"Teal'c?" Daniel asked, still unsure if his head was attached or not.

"It is I Daniel Jackson."

"Jack? Sam?"

"They are not here."

"Damn! What happened?"

"I am unsure. I woke to find myself in this cell. I believe we are prisoners."

"What? I don't remember a thing," Daniel sighed unhappily.

"Neither do I."

It took a few more minutes before Daniel could think straight, and for the headache and nausea to fade.

"I was going to study the inscriptions on the wall!" Daniel said, now recalling the moments prior to... "I fell asleep!" he gasped incredulously.

"I also felt unusually weary and I am ashamed to admit that I too fell asleep," Teal'c confessed a little embarrassed about failing to protect the archaeologist. Now they were captives by a person or persons unknown.

"That's not your fault Teal'c. There must be a perfectly valid explanation for all of this. Someone had to have arranged for this to happen."

"You are correct Dr. Daniel Jackson."

The strange voice echoed from the barred doorway, bringing them both to their feet and closer to the door.

"You are my prisoners now."

"Who are you and why have you locked us up here?"

"Where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Questions, questions. So full of questions. Does no-one ever bother to say 'Hello' these days?" the man sighed with sadness.

"You expect us to just ignore the fact that we're being held against our will and just say 'Hi' to you? Daniel cried incredulously.

"Why not?"

"Duh! Because we're your prisoners!" Daniel gaped. Was this guy for real?

"Yes!" he pouted. "Just because you're my prisoners, doesn't mean to say that you can be rude and not say 'Hello', does it?"

Daniel couldn't believe his ears. He turned round to face the wall, his hand across his mouth in disbelief.

'This guy had to be the craziest captor alive. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.The man acted like he was a kid.' Daniel mused over the problem, hoping that Jack and Sam were okay. He spun back to the man.

"We can't say 'Hi' to you, because you haven't told us your name yet!" Daniel was determined to fight fire with fire; to treat him like he wasa few fries short of a happy meal or something. "You obviously know who we are!"

"Of course I do. Everyone knows about SG-1. And my name is Balazah, so now will you say 'Hello'?"

"Hello Balazah!" Daniel said with infinite patience.

Teal'c merely looked at his fellow warrior and raised his eyebrow at him, wondering what he was thinking of. He decided to repeat his earlier question.

"What have you done with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"They've been very naughty," he said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Balazah...what have you done with our friends?" Daniel asked, worried that the madman had punished them for some reason he couldn't fathom because they had been 'naughty'.

"They broke my toy!"

"Where are they?" Daniel was growing concerned now, at least more so than he was earlier.

Balazah pouted angrily, looking for all like a two year old who'd just had his favourite toy confiscated for bad behaviour.

"Not telling you!" he cried and turned on his heel, scurrying away.

"Balazah!" Daniel called after him, needing to know what he was planning on doing to his friends. "Balazah!"

The man never reappeared and Daniel slumped onto the floor, sliding down the wall. He glanced up at Teal'c who looked just as miserable as he felt.

"Well," Daniel sighed with regret, "that went well!"

"Indeed!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the R & R guys. Keep 'em coming!

Feb04: Thanks! Hey, we're neighbours! S-i-A.

Janissima: Thanks! Hope you don't strangle me for this. lol. There's better to come.

**SLEEPING BEAUTY.**

by LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

The man never reappeared and Daniel slumped onto the floor, sliding down the wall. He glanced up at Teal'c who looked just as miserable as he felt.

"Well," Daniel sighed with regret, "that went well!"

"Indeed!"

Chapter 8

Jack groaned as he surfaced from the inky mire of nothingness. His head hurt, his back was killing him and so was his chest for some reason. He couldn't for the life of him recall what had happened.

Sam, seeing her CO coming round, scooted closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, so that he wouldn't try to get up just yet. There was no trace of the earlier desperation to have him at all costs, left in her system and she hoped it would be the same for him. There wasn't a moment that passed, while he'd been unconscious, that hadn't seen her redden with embarrassment as she recalled their last scenes with all the accompanying feelings in glorious Technicolor to make it worse.

"Lie still sir. The headache should pass off in a few moments."

"Carter? That you?" he asked raising a shaky hand to his head and massaging his knotted brow.

"Yes sir. I was getting worried. You've been out for a couple of hours."

"Hours?"

"Well, give or take a few minutes, yes sir."

"You okay?"

"Yes sir. A little sore, but nothing's broken."

"You say the headache will go?"

"Yes sir."

"I doubt it!"

"Maybe you have a concussion."

"Ya think?"

"Okay! What about the ribs?"

He winced, as he tried to adjust his body against the hard floor.

"They hurt too!" He paused trying to think round the headache before her words sank in. "Hey! How did you know to ask that? What aren't you telling me Carter?"

"Ah...yeah...about that...sir." She blushed, though she doubted he would see it in the darkness thank goodness. "I...er...I kinda landed on you sir! Sorry!"

"You what?"

"I...we fell from up there sir," she said pointing upwards before she remembered he probably wouldn't see the gesture. "I landed on top of you. I heard a crack. I'm really sorry Sir."

"Not your fault Carter. You okay?"

"Ah...Colonel?"

"What?"

"You asked me that already!"

"Oh...right! And?" he sighed. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought.

"I'm fine sir."

"Thank you! How far?"

"What?" Sam frowned, not having a clue as to what he was referring to. "How far what?"

"The drop. How far did we fall Carter? Are you sure you're okay?"

Sam ignored the slight on her mental acumen and told him what she estimated the distance as.

"Oh. I'm guessing at about 15 feet sir."

"Oiy!" he muttered, feeling every inch of bruised muscle and backbone and now a cracked rib, or two maybe. Doc Fraiser was gonna have a field day with him when they got back. Knowing his luck he'd be tied to the infirmary for god knows how long.

"Where are we?" he asked looking round now his head had eased up on the hammering a little.

"I don't know sir. I can't find a way out; there's no window, nothing sir."

"We found the way in, there must be a way out."

Sam snickered. Oh yeah, not quite the entrance she would have made given a choice.

"I need to take a look at your ribs sir."

"Why? So you can hurt me again? I'm fine," he muttered defensively, holding his arm across them for protection from her probing fingers.

"Sir, You really..."

"Carter! You can't see anything in this darkness anyway. I'm gonna stay right here on this hard floor. I don't intend to move unless it's to get our asses outta here. Understood?" he practically yelled.

"Perfectly...sir!" she said rather acerbically, adding his title as an afterthought. No sense in antagonising him any further, it was going to be bad enough as it was if he'd picked up on her tone of voice.

She felt the uncomfortable prickle of tears smarting behind her eyes and turned away from him. What the hell was wrong with her, for crying out loud? He hadn't been particularly nasty or rude or ignorant, just his usual frustrating self; but after their earlier experience of unresolved passion, she felt as if her emotions were on a see-saw and out of control.

"Carter, what's up?"

The tenderness in his voice broke the dam and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She tried to turn away from him, but his hand rubbed soothing circles over her back so gently that she moved without thinking.

"C'mere!" he commanded gently, pulling on her arm.

She dropped to lay on the floor beside him, burying her head against his shoulder as the sobs took her. He did his best to wrap her in his arms, trying not to make matters worse for either of them.

The high state of raging emotions that they had undergone was now a trough of depression and he had been feeling agitated with her at first, until he realised he wasn't the only one suffering. He hoped he hadn't caused this outburst from her, because he would find it hard to forgive himself if he had caused her any pain. He didn't want to, but neither could he help the way he had been feeling.

Whoever it was, that was holding them captive, seemed to be controlling their emotions as well.

They lay there for a long while, wrapped in each others arms until the tall hidden door slid open, causing them to blink in the bright light beyond it.

Jack tried to get up, but found it almost impossible. Sam did sit up though, ready to protect Jack at all costs.

"Oh goody; you're awake," the man who entered and was backlit against the doorframe said gleefully.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack barked with as much anger as he could muster from his position on the floor which didn't come out sounding all that stern or threatening.

Sam's hand found his in the shadows and clung to it. She wouldn't leave him, and wouldn't allow him to be taken away either.

"Now, if I told you, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" the stranger replied in a sing-song voice like a child.

"What?" Jack gasped. He couldn't believe this. What kind of idiot was this guy?

"You broke my machine!" he said bitterly, pointing an accusing finger at Sam. "You didn't play fair!" he pouted, frowning down at her fiercely.

"What the...?" The hairs on the back of Jack's neck were starting to prickle. They were being manipulated by a nutcase? Heaven help them.

"Is he for real?" Sam whispered in an aside to her CO.

"I think I prefered the other scenario," Jack sighed softly closing his eyes for a moment against thoughts of actually killing an overgrown child in order to escape. He mentally shrugged, well, if that's what it took...then...

"You love him don't you!" the man stated finally, seeing Sam colour up with the directness of his words.

Sam blushed, and floundered for an answer. Yes she did, but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone. She couldn't even admit that to Jack. Not now they were back to thinking properly once more. Well, almost.

"Go on, admit it Samantha!" he crowed with delight at her prevarication.

"What?" Sam gasped at the use of her given name.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Balazah, and you're my prisoners. I wanted to watch you but you broke the machine. That was very bad. Very naughty of you Samantha."

Jack had had enough of this nonsense; it was getting them nowhere. He struggled to sit up with Sam's help, biting back a groan. He wouldn't let the SOB know he was hurting.

"Okay. We're sorry. But why us? Where's the rest of my team?"

"You were so close! This close!" he sighed holding up his finger and thumb with a minute gap between them to illustrate his point. "You should have done Colonel O'Neill. I wanted it to happen," he snapped, stamping his foot in frustration like a two year old.

Jack hauled himself to his feet and stood beside Sam protectively. He didn't like where this was going.

Despite his own aches and pains he reacted without thinking when Balazah fired a weapon at Carter, He pushed her to one side. Taking the blast for himself.

The man raged in temper and looked round quickly when he heard someone call his name. He turned and fled from the room, slamming the door shut behind him and again they found themselves in almost the same situation as when they had arrived. Sam crawled to Jack's side and sat vigil over his unconscious form.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all your reviews guys; love 'em.

Kasluvsg1: you're right! He is!

**SLEEPING BEAUTY.**

by LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

The man raged in temper and looked round quickly when he heard someone call his name. He turned and fled from the room, slamming the door shut behind him and once again they found themselves in almost the same situation as when they had arrived. Sam crawled to Jack's side to sit vigil over his unconscious form.

Chapter 9

It wasn't long before the door slid open again and Daniel jumped up from the floor and backed away when two huge people entered the room.

Even Teal'c was dwarfed by their size. Daniel guessed that they must have been about 8 feet tall; one was slightly shorter than the other. Both were dressed in similar fashion to Balazah but he was more their height, maybe a little shorter.

When the shorter of the two spotted the two prisoners, she held out her hands in a gesture of apology, and her expression was one of sorrow and remorse.

"Please forgive Balazah. We had absolutely no idea what he was up to. You must understand that he is not quite like the others. He will of course be punished and his other toys taken away from him for…"

"Wait...wait...wait!" Daniel cried in disbelief. "Toys? A...are you saying he's just a...a child? Or that he is like a child?"

The shorter one answered again and Daniel took her for a female of the species. She smiled indulgently.

"He is our son, yes. He suffered some brain damage as a baby and has been as a young child ever since. When we realised what he was doing we came down here to stop him. We are so sorry for your poor treatment. You are free to leave whenever you wish. We mean you no harm."

"Ah...There are two more of us but Balazah wouldn't tell us where they were. He said they had to be punished for breaking his 'toy'.

"Again I must apologise for his behaviour. He is such a handful sometimes. Why, only the other day I caught him watching his sister and her husband in their bedroom... Well, he has this fascination with making babies. He just loves babies, plus he is besotted with fairy-tales too. He just can't get enough of them."

"Oh my god! Jack and Sam." Daniel cried out and clutched at Teal'c's sleeve when he put two and two together. He just hoped the situation wasn't as bad as they thought. Jack and Sam had this unresolved 'thing' between them. What if he manipulated them into...? The thought didn't bear thinking about. "We have to find them!" he said urgently.

The mother gasped when she too was hit by the clue bus and came to the same conclusion.

"They are male and female of your kind?" she asked full of dread.

"Yes. Can we just go and find them now?"

They rushed out into the corridor and round several corners, but the parents had a distinct advantage over the two team-mates; their legs were a lot longer and Daniel heard a deep voice ahead of them call out.

"Balazah! What are you doing? Come here at once!"

Daniel could only assume that it was the father, but it was also obvious that the 'child-like' Balazah didn't stop so he was chased around the winding passages.

Daniel saw another doorway and the female opened the mechanism making the door slide upwards. She flicked her hand over another of the controls and a light came on lighting up the room.

"Sam! Jack?" Daniel cried on entering, just as she too cried out his name in relief.

"Daniel! Thank god! Teal'c."

Teal'c went to kneel at Jack's side, checking his injuries.

"Major Carter what has transpired here?" he asked.

"Balazah shot him with some sort of weapon. He was actually aiming at me, but Ja..." she paused to cough, hoping to cover up her near mistake of using is given name. "em...Colonel O'Neill pushed me out of the way," she explained hastily.

"Let me take a look at him for you. I doubt that the weapon did any permanent harm. Balazah knows he is not allowed to play with anything dangerous. It was more likely he used a stun weapon."

Sam leapt backwards and fell onto her butt, her eyes wide with surprise when she saw the giant woman advancing on them.

Daniel went to her side and put his arm around her while the female knelt beside Jack's inert form.

"Are you okay Sam?" Daniel asked when she just sat there stunned, still ogling the giant. "You look a mess Sam." Daniel was pointing at all the bloody finger-marks on her outfit.

"Uh...yeah Daniel," she said swallowing her embarrassment at the bloody smears all over her. "It's the Colonel's blood. I'm fine. Just...confused."

Daniel's eyes widened but he refused to pursue the questions rampaging through his mind at what that statement conjured up.

"This," he indicated the woman. "is Balazah's mother. He's been a naughty boy, playing with things he shouldn't have. Meaning us!" Daniel sighed.

"Oh god!" Sam gaped at her friend. "He made us..." she swallowed whatever it was she was going to say, obviously thinking better of broadcasting it, even to her team-mates.

Now Daniel's mind was in overdrive at what she wasn't revealing.

"It's okay Sam. It's over. We can go home!" he placated her and stopped her from dwelling on whatever had happened to them.

Jack groaned, taking all their attention, and tried to roll over onto his back, but it still hurt too much. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly in the brightly lit room after being in the dark so long.

"Carter?" he called hoarsely. "What the hell hit me?"

"It's okay sir, I'm here. So are Daniel and Teal'c, Colonel. We can go home once you've recovered a little."

"I'mmm ready now," he muttered, pushing himself over with an effort.

Once on his back he came face to face with the female giant!"

"Whoa!" he cried in alarm at seeing her. First Dragons, then thorns, now giants? He will definitely have to see Doc Fraiser when he gets home. He really must have hit his head harder than he thought.

Sam was at his side instantly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay sir. She's...helping us."

"Okaay," he drawled still a little wary of the woman hovering over him.

The woman in question smiled down at him with benevolence, and Jack relaxed slightly. He wouldn't fully relax until they were standing on the ramp back at the SGC.

She took his smaller hand in hers and pressed what he took to be a stone into it, forcing his fingers to clasp it tightly.

"Hold onto this tight and don't let go no matter what it feels like," she commanded.

"It won't hurt, will it?" he asked dubiously.

She shook her head and smiled.

"No, perhaps tingle and burn a little that's all."

Jack stared up at her and gasped when it seemed to burn its way into his whole being. He felt a warmth creep over him and his body tingled under the onslaught. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling; quite the contrary, it felt good. It soothed away all his aches and pains, even his scratches, leaving him healthy and happier once more.

The stone or whatever it was, turned cold again and she took it from him.

He clambered up from the floor, feeling more like his old self.

"You know we could do with a few of those for the infirmary. I'm sure Janet would love them," Sam said, voicing exactly what the others were thinking at seeing Jack fit once more.

"I could spare you but a few, as they are in short supply and they don't last for very long. If our enemy knew we still had some, then they would try to take over the mines where they are found."

"Enemy? Who's your enemy?" Jack asked, wondering if they were still in any danger.

"You need not fear them Colonel O'Neill. They are not here. We have not fought a battle with them in overone hundred years. You are quite safe, but please tell no-one of our gift to you. It is the least we can do to make up for our son's behaviour towards you. I will fetch you some when you are ready to leave.

"Uh...Could I have my clothes back please?" Sam sighed. She really hated this dress.

All the men turned towards her then, and Sam could see the light of amusement in their eyes.

"Oh, I don't know Carter. You look good in it," Jack said, grinning widely. Of course, he thought to himself, she'd look even better out of it, but he couldn't say that.

Sam glared at him and the alien mother smiled knowingly too.

"You do Sam!" Daniel added, and Teal'c rumbled an amused "Indeed!"

She closed her eyes tamping down the exasperated need to scream in frustration. When she opened them again she was struck by their sympathetic looks, and released her clenched fists, feeling deflated.

"My son did nothing wrong to you when he put you through that scenario," the woman suddenly said, sensing a tenseness of something hidden between Sam and Jack in the looks they exchanged.

Jack and Sam gaped at her in surprise, wondering what she meant.

She looked at them both with an understanding smile in her eyes.

"The machine doesn't make you do anything you are not inclined to want. All it does is enhance what is already there, hidden beneath the surface. If you felt nothing towards each other then you would no doubt have been ignored or irritated by the other's proximity. I dare say it would not have worked the same way had it been the Jaffa Teal'c or Dr, Jackson in with you at the time Major Carter."

"How come you know all about us and our names?" Jack changed the subject quickly and was wondering about these strange beings, seeing as they seemed to know a lot about them. The folks back at the SGC had heard nothing about these 'giants'. He needed to cover up his embarrassment in front of his team for having improper thoughts about his 2IC.

"Your team's fame and reputation has spread widely among the stars Colonel O'Neill. You are responsible for ridding the galaxy from another terrible enemy, the Goa'uld. Since you have begun to decimate their ranks, they have left our world alone. We do not make suitable hosts but they seek the secret of the stones. Another reason for us to thank you."

"Then I guess that's good. So, we'll be leavin' you good folks just as…"

"Ah...sir?"

Jack glanced over at Sam who was blushing under his intense gaze.

"What?"

"I still need to change sir. There is no way I am going home dressed like this." She pulled at the dress in question. It was a little worse for wear now, with smudges of his blood over it from his earlier embrace to wake her up.

"Ah...yeah, good idea Carter," he agreed seeing as how the last thing he needed to explain to Doc and the General was how come it was his blood that ended up all over Sam in rather revealing places where he'd held her. "And we need all our gear back too," Jack added, turning back to the alien. One thing was for sure he'd be glad to cut any conversation with these aliens short; he was getting a crick in his neck keep having to look up at them.

"Of course. If you will come with me I will secure them for you."

They followed her out into the corridor and along the passages until they came out into the main body of a castle.

"So you really do live in a castle?" Daniel gasped when he took a good look round.

"Of course," she replied and clapped her hands. A scurrying of feet announced the arrival of several young men who bowed low before her.

"We are your servants your Majesty, what is it that you command us do?" spoke the elder of the small quartet of flunkies present.

The four team-members gasped in surprise at this piece of news she had failed to mention to them.

She ordered them to find Sam's clothes and all their equipment at once. They bowed low and hurried off on their errand.

"You...you're...a...a Queen?" Daniel stuttered in amazement.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Big thanks for your reviews guys – it makes my day and encourages me to write more.

Feb04: Thanks, and they didn't do anything except cross that line with their feelings and kisses. They wanted to do more, but were able to control themselves.

Janissima: Thanks. I hope I've put you out of your misery now.

Here's the final part!

**SLEEPING BEAUTY.**

by LetitiaRichards

_Previously:_

"We are you servants your Majesty, what is it that you command us do?" spoke the elder of the small quartet of flunkies present.

The four team-members gasped in surprise.

She ordered them to find Sam's clothes and all their equipment at once. They bowed low and hurried off on their errand.

"You...you're...a...a Queen?" Daniel stuttered.

Chapter 10

"We are the rulers over our lands here, yes. Please do not worry. We are humbled by your visit to our world, I only wish it had been a more pleasant stay for you."

"That's okay! No harm done!" Jack said quickly. The sooner they were out of there the better. He was half expecting Balazah to re-appear and tell them they were still asleep and only dreaming about their release.

Seeing Sam still dressed in that blue gown was still making him sigh with longing, even though the machine had stopped affecting them long ago. Supposedly; though he had his doubts.

The Queen ordered some refreshments and they ate while they waited for the servants to return.

It was only an hour later when they were heading back to the Stargate with a wave goodbye from the Queen and her King, while Balazah looked on with a king sized pout. He'd apologised to them and rather ungraciously promised not to play with any others who came through the great circle there after.

Daniel and Teal'c walked in front, leading the way whilst Sam and Jack followed behind.

"So, sleeping Beauty eh?" Jack snorted.

Sam blushed, dipping her head.

"I've been trying to recall who it was that Balazah reminded me of," she sighed. "Now I remember..."

"Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. The child-like Baron Bomburst. I know. I thought that too. So what does that make you? Truly Scrumptious?"

"Caractacus Potts?" she retaliated with a sly grin.

He laughed outright then, making Daniel turn round and frown at them.

"I'll leave all that inventing stuff for you.

Jack waved Daniel and Teal'c onwards while he turned back to Sam with a smirk, thinking she really was truly scrumptious. As for himself, maybe he really was eccentric but he knew he loved her, just like the Caractacus character in the film loved Truly. And she'd made a beautiful Sleeping Beauty.

"What?" she asked, seeing his goofy smile. The one that melted her insides to goo whenever she saw it; and he only smiled like that at her too which made her feel wonderful.

"Jus' thinkin'," he shrugged.

"About?"

"That machine." He stopped then, and caught her arm, preventing her from walking on. "Daniel, Teal'c," he called out to his friends. "We'll meet you at the Stargate. Give us a few minutes!"

"Okay Jack," Daniel smirked at Teal'c, knowing what they wanted to discuss. He still didn't know if anything happened in that chamber, but he was determined to find out one way or another.

"Carter...Sam...you know that I... I have real feelings for you..."

"I have for you too Si...Jack. I wanted it so badly, I couldn't think straight," she confessed.

"Me too! So, where does that leave us? It sure as hell hasn't made it any easier."

Sam hung her head then, shame and embarrassment filling her alongside the need to be with him. Tears stung her eyes and she sniffed them back, unwilling to let him see her crying.

He did anyway. He knew.

"C'mere," he whispered softly.

She stepped into his arms and he held her tight against him, and kissed the top of her blonde head tenderly, while she clung to him.

"You gonna be okay with all this?" he asked after a moment or two, giving her a little time to compose herself.

She shrugged, blinking back the tears and wiping the residue on her sleeve. He wordlessly handed her a clean handkerchief and she blew her nose on it.

"Better?" he asked smiling lovingly at her. Unlike a lot of women he knew, when she cried at least she looked even more adorable.

"Yes sir," she sniffed.

"I don't know what you want Sam, but I don't know if I can stuff all this back in that room to wither and die away. I don't want that to happen to what we want. You must know how much I... I... 'care' about you."

Sam felt the same about him but she noted he'd carefully left out the 'L' word.

"Me too Jack. I do love you!" she said feeling bolder than he at expressing her feelings."

"I love you too Truly or Sleeping Beauty, whoever you are?" he admitted grinning. "My Sam," he finished, placing a warm palm against her cheek.

Sam sniggered.

"Caractacus," she laughed, feeling awed by his confession and closed her hand over his, bringing it to her lips to kiss. "My Prince! My knight in shining armour, or at least in BDUs."

He laughed with her, thinking how wonderful she was away from the strict rules and regulations of the Air Force. He loved her all the more for showing him the real Sam Carter, if only for a short while until they returned to the SGC.

"So that leaves us exactly where?" he asked with a sigh, coming back to the problem.

"I don't know, but what I do know is, that I couldn't do this without you by my side."

"Really?"

She shook her head.

"I don't want to go out there and face countless dangers without you there too. If I were to leave this and you got hurt or worse, killed, I'd never be able to live with myself again. I couldn't live without you Jack."

"I feel the same about you Sam," he sighed, tenderly brushing a wayward strand of her hair from her brow. "So, we just gonna forget it? Forget what we mean to each other?"

"No. I'm willing to take that risk Jack. Are you? We can do this; have both I mean. You should be able to do this, you were black ops; top secret is your middle name. You can teach me to do covert, you're an expert."

"I don't know Sam. I couldn't lie to Hammond if he were to ask. He's been good to me, and a lot more patient with me than I have a right to. He's given me a lot of latitude over the last few years. He could have kicked me out of the Air Force many times over."

"Don't ask, Don't tell, isn't that the rule? General Hammond knows you Jack. Heknows darn well thatyou're a damn fine officer and he won't do or say or do anything to lose you from the SGC. The worst he'll do is separate us without explaining to anyone else why."

He stayed silent while his thoughts ran amok.

Could they? he wondered.

"So what difference would breaking one more rule make to your record?" she continued.

"Because it would involve you. Your record is clean and I'll not be responsible for messing up your career. You have everything going for you," he stated emphatically. "So please don't ask me to do that!"

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. And it's my career so it's my decision!"

He thought about her statement for a moment then gave a lop-sided grin.

"You wearing the pants in this relationship?"

"What relationship?"

"Ours. Us!" he said, waving his hand between the two of them.

"There's gonna be an us?"

"Sure there is! So, dinner tomorrow night?"

"Only if it's Italian," she stated emphatically with a wide smile full of white teeth.

He smiled down at her and pulled her into a powerful kiss which she returned with a burning fervour. When he pulled away he couldn't hold back the beam of delight on his own face.

"Now that was just what the doctor ordered," he puffed breathlessly from the connection. "Guess we'd better be headin' back then?"

She smiled up at him and nodded, her head still full of his scent and taste.

For a moment she walked along side him with her hand in his until they left the trees behind and could see Daniel and Teal'c waiting patiently, at least Teal'c was, beside the DHD.

"You guys okay?" Daniel asked, then grinned. "Okay, stupid question," he laughed, seeing the wide smiles and the twinkling eyes full of love on both their faces.

"We're fine. Dial it up Daniel," Jack ordered. "Don't keep the General a waitin'."

Daniel dialled up, happy in the knowledge that his friends would be together at last. He knew it would happen one day, just not when. Well the fairy-tale setting was just right for a romantic get away. Maybe he should bring a certain someone here and get Balazah to play with them. His smile lit up as he thought of a certain red-head back at the SGC and actually looked forward to his medical examination with the CMO.

Jack waved the others through the open wormhole and turned once more to Sam. Cupping her cheeks in his palms he proceeded to kiss her deep and passionately.

She was breathless when he'd finished, wanting more, but he just smiled and ran his thumb gently over her kiss-swollen lips.

"I love you Sam. This isn't a fairy-tale ending for us, only the beginning."

"I love you Jack. You'll always be my hero."

He released her and stood back, putting some space between them.

"This is just for now Sam. Tomorrow we get to do it all over again, and maybe the day after, yadda yadda…for ever."

"Like all good fairy-stories? Happy ever after!" she added with a grin.

At his nod they both stepped through the giant ring to go home; home to create their own fairy-tale.

That's all folks!

Thanks for reading my story, and for all your reviews.

For those of you that haven't seen the movie, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Caractacus Potts was the eccentric inventor who built a flying car, and Truly Scrumptious was his love interest. The evil Baron Bomburst was an overgrown spoiled child and imprisoned all the children in the land so that he could have all the toys. He stole the car, and Caractacus and his friends had to find a way of getting it back but also freeing the children from captivity. Okay this is only a rough outline, but I think it explains the references. My kids love it anyway!


End file.
